Ohio Fried Chicken
"Ohio Fried Chicken" often nicknamed "OFC" is a song by American YouTuber Jake Paul featuring Team 10 (Although only two members of Team 10 appear in the song). The video was uploaded on June 17, 2017. Lyrics Jake Paul Jake Paul Merch link in bio Ohio Fried Chicken Bitch We made this In one day Tricky Rick Bobby Slick Ohio boys Let's hit it Jake Paul Honkey donk Tonkey tonk Ohio Fried Chicken Is what it's called I got my truck My overalls Just me and my boys makin' fried chicken, y'all 1: Anthony Trujillo Kentucky can't compete OFC yee yeet Sweep you off yo feet Please look up to me We'll tell you what to do Tenders the move Getcha self some sauce Yeah you a boss 2: Chance Sutton OFC that's how we're livin' Come around town you'll find me sittin' Your pretty girl with no care No problem in the world not even her hair I think I found what I finally need Chicken and a girl that's nice and thicken Slow it down or speed it up I'm makin' my way to Ohio fried chicken Bitch Jake Paul Honkey donk Tonkey tonk Ohio Fried Chicken Is what it's called I got my truck My overalls Just me and my boys makin' fried chicken, y'all 3: Jake Paul They said I wouldn't make it Now my chicken's naked And my truck is lifted Shout out to ma n' pops I got my piggy I got my goat But I still need a little boat I wanna make My family proud I just wanna sell out a crowd I need a girl Who's down to ride Workin' all day, that's that Ohio pride Jake Paul Honkey donk Tonkey tonk Ohio Fried Chicken Is what it's called I got my truck My overalls Just me and my boys makin' fried chicken, y'all Jake Paul, Chance Sutton & Anthony Trujillo Yeah Ohio, baby Trio's rollin' up Represent your country We're here Merch link in bio You need to cop that shit quick But, uh, didn't we grow up in the suburb? That doesn't matter Bro, shut up, dude Don't talk about that Shit Oh my, my bad My friends are going to make fun of me again Alright Sorry It's everyday bro Peace Why It Sucks # The singing is absolutely nauseating, the amount of Auto-Tune used on all three of these guy's vocals makes them sound highly nasal and whiny. Also, the fake Southern accents they do during the song sounds atrocious. # The lyric "merch link in bio" is a way that Jake Paul can get money, he uses it in every video and song he does. # Speaking about lyrics, some of them repeat each other again and again. # It's almost worse than "It’s Everyday Bro". # Horrible editing. They did an abysmal job replacing the KFC logo with OFC. # The music video is just awful. Music Video Jake Paul - Ohio Fried Chicken (Song) feat. Team 10 (Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Jake Paul Songs Category:Team 10 songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Country songs